The not-so-long-story of Peter and Tris
by bookohlic
Summary: Okay. Let's be clear. I do not hate her. I never did. There is a long story about the fact of why I done all this things to her without even hating her guts. Well, not that long. / The story of Peter and Tris tells from Peter's POV. Sorry if my English is a little bad!


The _not-so-long-story _started two years ago. I was still in Candor at this time. Well, I was just fourteen, you know. There was a school dance for the end of the years. The theme was 'masquerade'. I know, school dances are pretty stupid and school dances _with_ _theme _are even more. But, everyone were going – I mean _everyone_, even Abnegation— so, I decided to go. I was wearing a black shirt, black pants, a white jacket and, on my face, I had a white mask. Just saying, but I was looking _pretty good_.

I was waiting for any of my friends to show up, just sitting there on a bench. That's when I saw her with her long blond hair and her beautiful blue-grey eyes. She was looking just stunning. She was wearing a simple— but so beautiful— dark grey, almost black, knee-length dress and a light grey Venetian mask. I remember every details of her. Her hair, the design of her mask, the smile on her lips... I had seen her some times before. She was in some of my class always sitting in the third row, never speaking. I knew it was her. I could have recognize those eyes in thousands of people.

"Does it bother you if I sit there?" she asked like a true Abnegation. I always found funny the way they acted. I mean, who can really always think of everyone before themselves? That makes no sense! I don't even understand why people chose voluntarily Abnegation. But, from her, a fourteen years-old girl — but, I swear, she was_ so small_ that she was not looking older than ten years-old—, that was kind of really cute.

"No problem." I simply said while she was starting to sit down on my side. "I'm Peter, and you?"

She looked at me with eyes that seems to ask if I was _really_ talking to her. I nodded while gazing at her to say 'yes, I'm talking to you'. I couldn't blame her. She's Abnegation after all.

"I'm Beatrice." she said sounding like an angel. Her smile was so bright it could light up the world. I smile back, a shy smile, intimidated by her beauty.

"This party sucks." I said with all my Candor honesty. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"What?" she asked me a little bit shocked. I stand up and hold out my hand waiting for her to reach it.

"Come on. Let's be honest." I started to say while looking at her in the eyes. "School's parties _suck_. Even if you won't say this because of _I-don't-know-what _Abnegation's rule, I know that, deep down inside of you, you think the same. So, do you want to go get some ice cream or something? I'll pay." In fact, to be honest, I wanted to tell her that she was so beautiful, but that doesn't fit with what I was saying. So, I didn't said it, even if I wanted to —and that was the truth. She was not just pretty. The word was too small for her. Even beautiful was not the term exact. She was more than that.

"An ice— what?" she asked. Then I remembered. Abnegation didn't know this kind of stuff — really, who can survive in Abnegation?

"An ice cream. Oh, come on. I'll show you. It tastes awesome!" I was still waiting for her to grab my hand.

"I don't know Peter." My name was sounding so beautiful slipping from her lips. "You could be a rapist or a murderer." I laughed. She laughed. "Seriously, I mean, we don't know each other."

"You can trust me." I said quietly, almost whispered. Then, surprisingly, she take my hand and stand up too.

"Okay. Let's get some 'ice cream'." She smiled and I smiled too. We walked, her hand still in mine, trough the crowd. I was a little shocked by this. I mean, this girl was from _Abnegation _and was_ holding my hand__._

The crowd past, we get out of the school's cafeteria, where the dance was, and landed in the corridor. I opened the door to let her go outside before me. I take off her mask to look at her full beautiful face. I take off mine too and smile at her. "Follow me" I said. And she did.

We both walked, still hand in hand to the ice cream's store. The girl who was selling the ice cream looked at us weirdly when she saw us arrived. It can be understand. I, a fourteen years-old Candor of almost six foot tall, was holding hand with her, a small_ fourteen-look-like-ten _years-old Abnegation girl. In another point of view, yes, I would have found it weird.

"So, Beatrice, do you want vanilla, chocolate or another flavor?" I looked down to look at her in the eyes.

"Hum." She seemed to think about it a little while, probably thinking about the fact that it could be her last ice cream ever. "I'll take a chocolate one."

"Okay. So, it would be one chocolate and one vanilla ice cream." And I paid. Usually, I take chocolate too, but I wanted Beatrice to taste both flavor.

When the girl of the ice cream shop, an Amity wearing a bright yellow dress that make my eyes burn, handed us the two ice cream, we walked to one of the park bench to sit and I waited a little before starting eating mine. I wanted to see the whole reaction of Beatrice when she'll taste it. She first seemed to be suspicious. "Don't worry Bee, that's not poisoned."

"Okay." she said and take a bite of the ice cream. "That taste so good!" And she go with another bite. "But, hey. How did you just called me?" she said, laughing a little.

"Bee. You know, it's a nickname."

"Oh. I love it." I laughed. How can someone can be _that_ cute? "I never had a nickname before."

"Now you have one. So, Bee, you want to taste my vanilla ice cream?" I asked with a little smile.

"No, I'm okay with mine." Stupid Abnegation things. I knew she wanted to. I, as a good Candor, knew when people lied.

"You're lying. Come on. Don't act like a Stiff for a second and taste this." She looked at me for a second. Oh, yeah, I acted like a real Candor in this moment. To ease the words I just said to her, I smiled a little. And she took my ice cream to taste it.

"Hum. That's so good. Still, I prefer chocolate." she said while giving me back my ice cream.

"Yeah, me too." She looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"If you prefer chocolate, why did you take a vanilla one?"

"I wanted you to taste both." Before she had the chance to say anything, I continued. "And that doesn't bother me at all."

"Well, thank you Peter." I _loved_ when she said my name with her sweet voice.

"You're welcome Bee. So, I want to know a little more about you."

* * *

Time goes fast while I was talking with Beatrice. I learned that she had a big brother with not even a year older, her dad was a leader of Abnegation, she had two Abnegation 'friend', Suzan and Robert, who had the same age of her and her brother and some other things. There was not much to say from her life. I mean, that's what being Abnegation is, no? About two hours later, we were still talking about everything.

"We should probably go back to the school. It's getting late and Caleb is going to wonder where I am." she said with a yawn. It was almost midnight.

"Okay Bee. Let's go." I stand up and took her hand to help her. She smiled shyly. I was going to let her hand free, but she squeeze mine even tighter. I smiled like an idiot. I kind of liked her. No, I was slowly falling in love with her.

"Thank you Peter. I had like the best night of my whole life." she said as we were reaching the parking of the school.

There, I had a voice inside of me that scream to me to kiss her. I wanted to do it. I wanted to kiss Beatrice, the shy little Abnegation girl. But, does she want that too? I didn't want her to reject me. But, if I don't try, I will never know. If she had rejected me, I'll just had to blame it on my Candor spontaneity.

So, I took her chin in my hand and pulled her head up. I started to move my head closer to hers. My lips were at not even a inch from hers and... "Beatrice? We have to go back home."

I backed off. I missed my chance. Beatrice had bright red cheek. "I'm coming Caleb." she sighed. "Well..." she said to me.

"Well... I'll see you on Monday at school?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. See you on Monday, Peter." she said and kissed my cheek. Then, I feel my face burn. I must be some bright red right now.

"Goodnight Bee. Have a good weekend." I simply said as she walked away and waved goodbye.

I took a moment to take a deep breath before going inside where everybody were. Molly and Drew, two of my friends, came directly to see me. "Did I saw you leave with a fucking Stiff three hours ago and just come back now?" asked Molly aggressively.

"That, and everything I do in my life, is not of your business."

"Okay. So, what did you do with your little Stiff? Did you kissed her? Oops, sorry. You can't she's a Stiff! Did you go give food to factionless? Or she forced you to help random people?" continued Molly mockingly and Drew laughed with her.

"You know what? Go. Fuck. Yourself!" I said, insisting on each word. And I leaved them. Before, I was always the first to laugh of the Abnegation. Now, I couldn't do that anymore. Now that I had met Beatrice, my beautiful selfless Beatrice, I couldn't laughed of the Abnegation people anymore. She had changed my life in just a couple of hours. On my way home, I can't help but think of when I'm going to see Beatrice on Monday.

* * *

Monday morning arrived slowly. I go to school wearing a white t-shirt, black sweater and black pants. I couldn't wait to see Beatrice. I yelled at my mom that I was leaving and start the way to school. That was not so far from my home, so I decided that today I was walking to school. See what love did to me? Ugh. Anyway, the feeling was too good, too perfect to let it go.

Arrived to school, I was pretty excited. It was a first time for me. I mean, who is excited to go to school? Excepted Erudite, of course! But, not like those Nose, I was not excited to learned something new. I couldn't wait to see Beatrice.

But, I didn't saw her in the whole morning.

When lunch time come, I was thinking I would have saw her. But, she was not in the cafeteria. I started worrying about her. That's when I saw a girl, from Abnegation too, with Beatrice's brother, Caleb. Probably her friend, Susan. She was fitting with the description. When Caleb go away, I just walk by the table to ask the-probably-Susan if she knew where Beatrice were. See, I didn't wanted to go while Caleb was there. That would have been just so weird.

"Hey, Susan, right?" I said to the girl.

"Yes. Can I help you for something?" she asked me with a smile.

"Hum, no. In fact, yes— but not really... Ugh. Do you know where Beatrice is?" I stuttered like a fucking idiot. In body language, that means nervousness. I wasn't really nervous — well, _I didn't think I was nervous._

"Oh, yes. She's at her home. She was sick this morning. Do you want me to tell her something?" _Fucking Abnegation._

"No, it's okay. I'll talked to her when she'll come back. Thank you, anyway." In fact, the 'Abnegation act' was really just cute with Beatrice. I leave the cafeteria before Susan can propose me her lunch or something like that. That's the kind of thing Abnegation can do...

As I pass the door, I noticed someone who's following me. I kept walking a bit in the hallway before I turned around and saw... Caleb? Why was Beatrice's brother following me?

"Sorry, I didn't want to stalk you, but I have to make some things clear with you." he started.

"Hum, okay? What do you want?" I asked staring at him with my arm crossed on my chest.

"Listen. Beatrice is my sister. My _little_ sister. I care about her more than anything. I saw you with her last Friday night at the dance and I just saw you talked with Susan. I know it was about my sister." he said as he approached from me. "She don't need a guy in her life now. Specially not a guy from another Faction. One day, you'll break her heart and I don't think she can take it. So, back off. You're bad for her. I'm going to say it once and only once... Stay away of her. Or I _will _make you stayed away" He gave me a death look and turned his back to me.

And then, I made the worst choice of my life. I choose to listen to Caleb Prior and I never go talk to Beatrice after that.


End file.
